


Green

by IamShadow21



Series: 2008_drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Challenge: 2008_drabbles, Character Study, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, Winner: 2008_drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for 2008_drabbles from <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/2008_drabbles/395.html">Table G</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> ** \- Best Full Table **

He never understood the term ‘green thumb’.

There were times when sap stained his skin a brilliant chartreuse that was only removed by determined scrubbing, and occasionally, a Scourgify that left his flesh an angry, irritated pink.

But mostly, his hands were the rich, brown colour of loam; like a heavy, sinful chocolate cake so sweet it made your teeth ache just looking at it.

The greens were lovely, truly. The nodding heads of healthy plants surrounded him; the palest spring bud to darkest conifer.

But Neville never felt more grounded than when his hands were in the earth.


End file.
